I'm coming home
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: the aliens are finally home, and their planet is perfect again, then why does kish feel like he's still searching for his home? this just goes to prove that home is where the heart is. but can Pai stop him from doing something rash?
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming… home…"_

– _Excerpt from 'Coming home' by Diddy Dirty money _

**Kish's POV**

So my world had been restored, our mission finished, and we were going back to our homes, when we got back to the station for ships and got out, we were surrounded by people, congratulating us, thanking us, and basically just being happy. I went through this all this feeling numb, the noise and fanfare didn't reach me, so though I was going through it all, I was more or less not really there.

Finally everyone had gone away; I breathed a sigh of relief it was too much

"Guys, are you sure that coming back here was the best thing to do?" I asked hoping one would answer '_no we should go back' _but, no such luck as they turned to stare at me like I had lost my mind, Pai spoke gently, a rare thing for him as he usually spoke with the essence of… stone, he really must think I've lost it.

"Kish, are you feeling alright? Of course we're coming back here, it's our home, you can't just mop because you're missing that girl or because you don't like the attention, besides last time I checked you loved attention." I shook my head slowly

"This is not where I want to be" I answered; Tart looked sympathetic to my case

"Pai, have you ever heard the expression 'home is where the heart is' well, I think that a part of Kish, still needs to get home" I could see that he too was suffering being away from his loved one

"You guys are crazy, we went to all that trouble, our planet, our home, has finally been restored and you're acting like you wish it hadn't" but there was a slight hesitation in his voice; he too missed somebody. It was getting late

"It's getting late, I think I'll go to my house now." I left them, teleporting out quietly, the still awing feeling of that came to me, with the feeling of my brain getting there before my body, and then finally seeing things, in a whole different place from the last, it was amazing.

My house was empty, no family here now, they were all dead from the time of our planet's apocalypse, but standing here in my bedroom, in the place that had been my home, in the time of the renewal I felt more lonely than ever,

"I wonder… would it kill me to try to teleport from here to earth?" I asked aloud, having every intention to try it no matter the consequences

"It will" said Pai; teleporting in

"Damn, Pai, what are doing here?" I wanted to curse more that he'd stopped me, but then he'd _never_ leave me alone.

"I saw the look on your face. Do you think that I am so insensitive as to not know what you were up to?"

"Well, I don't really think that I should answer that bro, I mean you're always like this" I stopped speaking and put my face to look real grumpy

"I am not!" he protested, I smirked, being me I was able to get some sort of emotion from everyone, I sighed heavily though not always the ones I wanted, I thought of Ichigo of her beautiful smiling face, and that time when she hadn't seen me, where her hair had blew softly away from her face into the sun emphasizing the colours in her face, her melty chocolate brown eyes and strawberry pink hair… I sighed again though in pleasure this time, remembering her soft beautiful face. Pai noticed me once more

"Kisshu, sometimes you have to leave some one that you think you love, it is for the better, besides, we're home now, aren't you happy?" he was using my full name, symbolizing his seriousness in the matter.

"But Pai, I don't think I love her, I know I love her, I thought you liked that green one, and the purple one." He looked humiliated for a moment, but only for one moment, even my 'charms' couldn't keep him animated.

"Kisshu, get serious, we can't and won't love those aliens, the _humans_, are something completely different, and if that weren't bad enough you have to love one of the only five that are the most forbidden, actually I think she is the most forbidden as she is the leader of them, is she not?" screw him, I still loved her no matter what the 'know-it-all' thought. But for the while, I was stuck here, what good was it to go and die in the middle of nowhere in attempt to get to the one I loved most? I mean that way I wouldn't even get a glimpse!

"You know what Pai, whatever, you can't stop me forever." I told him walking up the steps into my room, he couldn't stop me forever, so now, I was going to work to find a way to get back to earth.

***********************************************=~.*=

I have told no one that I was writing this, I usually tell all my friends what I'm writing, but I stayed silent on this one… why? I don't know why. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yea), and I'm back I'm feeling like there's nothing I can't try and if you with me put your hands high. If you ever lost a life before; this one's for you… for you to put your hands high."_

_-Excerpt from 'Coming Home' by Diddy Dirty Money_

**Kish's POV**

I wouldn't say that it was the first time I had studied/researched, but it was one of the few times I had. What I was looking up was how far exactly could we teleport without killing ourselves, there were a few thick tomes about what our race's limits were, the one I was reading was particularly thick, and dust-filled. But it was very useful, and I learned that we can make the jump to at least another planet, so longs as it's fairly close, of course earth was very far away for us, so to get back I would have to steal a ship or something… I also learned that we can stand up to 30° c below, without fear of hypothermia or serious cold-related symptoms, and 40° c without fear of heatstroke or hot-related symptoms. I already knew we could breath pretty much anything, it didn't say how high we could fly without side-effects, but it did note on something I hadn't even heard of, according to it, there is a rare happening where we could get extra 'powers' or abilities, cases known have been things like limited telepathy, and advance ability to solve things. Well the solving things one sounded lame but telepathy could be useful.

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door and Tart's smiling face popped into my room

"What do you want?" I demanded

"Nothing" he replied

"Bogus, what is it?" I asked again with more force, he broke

"Look, Kish, you don't have to worry with me, I sort of wish I could go back to earth too, and I defiantly wish you could go, I mean, it would make you happy right?"

"Since when did you start caring about my happiness?" I asked suspiciously, he came up to me, and acting more like a child than I'd ever seen him act like before, he hugged me like a little kid.

"Just don't try to… die." It made me feel like I was kicking a lost puppy the way he said it so sadly and so guiltily

"Soo, uh, I'm guessing Pai told you what I'd wanted to do eh?" no reply, I was going to have to find and injure Pai later…

"Look Tart, I know you can see things my way, but I don't think I'll ever be really happy again unless I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her and I can't do that here, I won't die silly, but no promises to staying here either." He nodded and quickly teleported away, I swear I saw a glimmer of a tear in his eye. Now I would have to seriously injure Pai… I sighed, could I go through on going away, if people were going to be so sad? I mean hey world! _I'm home!_ I feel like I've sacrificed one thing for another, and while trying to live off the boost of greatness I'm feeling now, I'm trying to find a way to be content permanently, but why does it have to involve hurting somebody? If I go then I crush tart, and who knows else, but if I stay, I slowly kill myself… I closed the book I had been reading and went to bed hoping to block out the day in the softness of night and sleep.

When I woke my body felt as though I had been sleeping for an age, I looked outside the window, and sure enough the sun's streaks were high in the sky, so it was about noon.

I changed into a clean black muscle shirt that had a red pattern of a dragon on it, and black denim shorts, I carefully put on my wrappings on my legs and arms, and I finally put on my shoes.

I went downstairs and rummaged through the fridge in a dumb attempt to find food, with of course no luck, so I would have to find the market.

The market was already set up with lots of different things for sale, I bought an apple, and some ice cream, then I went back home to think. I found Pai waiting for me

"What?" I asked darkly

"It's time for you to go out to town, and live a little" he said

"Maybe later Pai, I just came back from getting food anyways so…"

"Fine, but don't expect to be left alone" I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past me

"What?" he asked surprised

"If you tell tart anything I plan again, I will kill you." With that I punched him in the face and continued up the stairs.

I had found the ships' log book, and was memorizing the times of their arrivals, and departures. And soon I had it completely etched into my mind, yes I was ready. I would leave soon; I only had a few details to work out…

*********************************************=~.*=

S'up people? Don't be haters review! I have writer's block so just to let you all know… this was stinking hard to write! So review to compensate! Or just review 'cause your amazawesoming (amazing & Awesome)!


End file.
